Damaged Good's
by Partager Super
Summary: Something terrible happens to Callie. Also if you love Wyatt, I suggest you shouldn't read this. Lol. Sorry. Anyway's Brandon is there for Callie. Their relationship grows but Callie thinks she cant be with him because of what happend. Enjoy people! Hopefully I get good reviews and continue this story! Includes, Brandon,Wyatt,Callie,Talya and some other characters I haven't decide
1. Chapter 1

"Wyatt stop!" Callie yelled. Her voice echoing through out his house. "Come on babe" He said lifting her top off. Callie did the only thing she knew she should do. She punched him with full force as her hand came in to contact with his face. He fell back and held his face. "You bi!ch" He said. His whole face turned red with angry. Wyatt grabbed Callie's hands and slammed her on the floor.

He slapped her. She winced and bit her lip from the pain trying not to have tears come from her eyes. Wyatt then kissed her as he took off his pants. "Please" She wimpered. Wyatt laughed. He started to undo her jeans. "Help!" She yelled. She tried to get to her phone and call Brandon or 911.

She hit Wyatt in his balls with her knee. He fell back again with more pain. Callie grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Callie, I was just thinking about..." He was cut off my Callie. "Help!" She screamed through the phone.

Wyatt smirked and got up again. This time his body landed on hers. He ripped her shirt off. "Callie!" Brandon's voice yelled through the phone. "Ahhh" Callie said as Wyatt slapped her again. "Help!" Callie yelled.

"Callie! Whats wrong?" Brandon said yelling in to the phone. "She is mine" Wyatt said through the phone. "Get off of me" Callie said. Brandon heard Wyatt say "Bi!ch" Callie ran towards the door but Wyatt grabbed her hair and threw her back.

Her body crashed to the floor. Her head bleeding from the impact. Her vision was blurry and all she could do was feel Wyatt on her as she heard Brandon's voice in the background on the phone. She then felt her whole world turn black.

"Callie?" Brandon asked again getting uneasy. "Wyatt" Callie said before she went unconsious. Brandon ran down the stairs and outside the door ignoring his moms calls.

Brandon's pov:

I just ran right when I heard her voice. Callie. God, she was yelling for help and I just stood there and listened. What is wrong with me? I heard her say Wyatt, dang that jerk better stay away from her or I will kill him" Brandon thought as he ran through a red light trying to get to Wyatt's house.

The next thing Brandon knew he pulled up to Wyatt's house. He hesitated for a second. "It's Callie" Brandon whispers to himself as he gets out of his car and runs up to the house. "Please be okay" He thought to himself as he entered the house.

He saw stuff packed next to the front door and then the rest of the area cleaned like Wyatt was moving. Brandon smiled as he thought of Wyatt moving away from Callie. Brandon heard something upstairs.

Brandon moved quietly upstairs trying not to make a sound. He remembered Callie calling him and yelling help and he couldnt do anything. His mind drafted to the worse. "What happened if Wyatt killed Callie?" He thought feeling angry.

Soon he was in front of a room, he didn't bother hesitating. He opened it to see nothing, just a plain white room. There was more rooms. He went to the second one but it was empty. He then hesitated when he saw another room down the hall a crack open.

He walked towards the end of the hall taking in deep breaths. "Be safe Callie" He kept whispering to himself. He finally reached the door. He stepped in closer stopping right at the door when he opened it. Astonished at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"No! No! No!" Brandon said running to Callie's body on the floor. Her body laid restless on the floor. Her left hand on her stomach as her right hand laid across from her and her head fell to the side. Brandon grabbed his phone and dialed 911. "911, What's your emergency?" The opperator asked. "It's my sister, she is hurt. She is on the ground, her head is bleeding" Brandon said panicking. "Okay, calm down. Check for a pulse and tell me what you feel" The opperator said in a calm voice.

Brandon looked at Callie's body. She laid in a bra and some jeans that looked torn. He lowed his ear to her chest trying to hear a pulse. "I don't know" Brandon said in to the phone. "Listen, lower your head to her mouth and hear if she is breathing. You can do this" The 911 operator insisted. Brandon did exactly what she told him. He smiled when he heard her breathing. "Yes, she has a pulse" Brandon yelled through the phone. "The paramedics will be right there" She said. Brandon told her the address and Brandon waited for the paramedics.

He brushed some hair out of her face as she laid there. "Brandon?" Callie asked. Brandon smiled. "Hey, it's me" Brandon said trying to wake her up. "Please don't hurt me" Callie said whimpering in her sleep. "You think I am going to hurt you?" Brandon asked feeling sad for a moment. "No, I am sorry! Please don't hurt me" She yelled in her sleep. "What is going on?" He thought as he tried more to wake her up. She kept yelling saying he was hurting her but she was asleep. She was having a nightmare of him hurting her.

He grabbed her in a huge and brushed her hair with his finger tips. "Hey, it's okay" He said rocking back and forth. "Don't let me go" She said awake now. "I wont. The paramedics are on their way. Who did this to you?" He said cupping her face as she looked at him. Callie looked unsteady for a second. "Wyatt" She said crying to herself. Brandon looked sad for a minute. "Did he?" Brandon asked knowing the answer. Callie started to cry more. "Callie" He said hugging her again.

"W... W... Why?" She stuttered her words out. "I don't know why. He is a jerk though" Brandon said. Before Brandon was going to say something else he heard sirens. "Lets get you help' Brandon said smiling at her. The paramedics came in and put her on a stretcher and took her in the ambulance. Brandon rode with her in the ambulance not leaving her side. He remembered having to call his moms and being all worried. The doctors told him he couldn't be in the surgery. He remembered also having cops ask him questions. He then heard his moms calling his name. He smiled and ran towards them happy to get out of being questioned and that he can cry now.

His hands landed around Lena and Stef's necks as he cried. They wrapped him in a hug. "Will she be okay?" He asked trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "It's going to be a long proceisure but we will be there for her" Lena said smiling at Brandon. "I was there. I heard her yell for help. I could of helped but I couldn't. I rememberd seeing her on the floor with barely any clothes on. Her head bleeding. She was so shaken up" He said starting to cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three -

After three long shaky hours the doctor had finally came out. Brandon had tear stains. Jesus and Marianna was with him and Lena and Stef waiting for news. Jude was sleeping. "Here for Callie Jacobs?" The doctor asked. "Yes" Lena said. The doctor smiled. "Well, we got her stable. She had a pretty nasty fall. She kept yelling the name Brandon but we got her on some meds. Your welcome to see her if you like but be careful. She is on some heavy meds" The doctor warned.

"Hey, Jude. Want to go see your sister?" Brandon asked waking Jude up nicely. Jude jumped up when he said sister. Brandon laughed seeing an anxious Jude. They walked towards Callie's room. Jude went first. He practically ran in there. He was so excited to see his sister. Marianna walked with some makeup in her hand prepared to make Callie get a make over. Jesus walked in with some flowers for her. Lena and Stef walked in after them. Finally Brandon walked in holding a guitar.

"I figure you wanted to play guitar while your stuck here" Brandon said as everyone starred at him. Callie sat on her bed, her knees to her chest as her hands wrapped around them. "Hi" She said nerviously. "You okay?" Jude asked giving his sister a hug. "Yes" She said simply. Soon Lena gave her a hug and everyone gave her a hug. Brandon even walked up to Callie and gave her a huge hug. "You guys stayed here?" Callie asked after having Brandon hug her.

"Ofcourse! Your our family" Jesus said smiling. "Wow, Jesus became emotional?" Callie asked laughing. Everyone laughed. "The cops want to ask your a few questions" Stef asked. The room went silent. They can see the scared look Callie had on her face. "It's okay. I will be there" Stef said taking her hand trying to make her feel better. Callie smiled. They all spent the night trying to cheer her up. Playing sherades and card games. It was like they were a family but Callie knew different. They hid behind the promblem of Wyatt and her. She was glad though. She didn't feel like talking about that jerk.

She felt Brandon's eyes on her with every moment she made. It made her blush. She liked him but she couldn't. Especially with what happened today. "Can I go for a walk?" Callie asked them. Callie looked at Brandon for a second. "Sure. But you have to be in a wheel chair" Stef said. They noticed that Brandon wanted alone time with her. "Brandon can take you" Lena said smiling. Callie tried not to blush when she tried to get out of bed and in to the chair. Brandon was helping her in the chair.

Finally Callie sat down and relaxed a little as they left the room. Callie sighed as she relaxed in her chair. She felt Brandon's pressence but for some reason it made her calm. "You okay?" Brandon asked. "Yes. I needed space so now I can relax" She said smiling to herself.

"I am sorry" He said out of the blue. "For what?" Callie asked turning around. They arrived outside near a bunch of flowers blossoming. It was beautiful. Brandon bowed in front of me taking my hand. "For not being there when you needed me" He said looking in to my face.

"You were there" She said. "No, I wasn't. It was to late. He already hurt you and I should of protected you" Brandon said feeling sad. Callie laughed. "Oh come on. You saved me. If you weren't there I could of died. So what if he raped me? Atleast I have you" She said smiling. Brandon felt like he had lost control and before he knew what happened he kissed her. His hand on her cheek as they kissed. Callie's hands wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper. It was getting deeper so they had to stop. Both of them blushing deeply.

Callie bit her lip. She felt her cheeks brightened. She kissed him again. They knew that this could never happened but it never made it more easier to stay away from each other. They had to stop for now. "We are going to help you Callie" Brandon said noticing Callie's discomfort. "You know, I yelled and yelled until I couldn't. But I still got what I deserve. I wanted to be there with you but Wyatt got mad because I didn't want to kiss him anymore. He started to talk trash and I tried to walk away but he grabbed me..." Callie stopped and started to cry.

"He. He hit me" She said grabbing her own body. "Callie" Brandon warned. He didn't want to push her. "I told him to stop, I begged. But he wouldn't. I remember hitting him and I went to run but he grabbed my hair and yanked it back. I felt litterally like every bone in my body was broken and I couldn't move. I wanted so badly to make him stop but I couldn't" Callie cried more."Hey" Brandon said taking both of her hands. "Your safe now. No one can get you" He said smiling at her. But Callie knew that was a lie but she wanted to believe it so bad.

"When do I get release from the hospital?" She asked looking in to Brandon's eyes. "One week. You don't have to be to school within two weeks" He said. Callie bit her lip again. "Can we go back and practice guitar?" She said. Brandon laughed. He looked in to her eyes and smiled. "Sure" He said. They had a last long passionet slow kiss before returning back. They got back, Lena and everyone was sleeping except Stef. She was pacing around. "Hey Stef" Callie said rolling in. "Are you okay?" She asked walking to Callie and helping her on the bed.

"Ofcourse" Callie said confused. "No, I mean. I haven't talked to you about what happened. I am sure you thought everyone was acting fake but no one knows except me and Lena and Brandon. I just told them you fell" Stef said."Thanks and I am fine. Just tired. But Stef. Thanks" Callie said hugging Stef. Their second hug in one day but this one was different. It felt good. It was like she offically was part of the family. "But I am sorry but the cops still need to ask you a few questions but after you can go home in a week" Stef said trying not to scare Callie.

Callie sighed and bit her lip again. "I know. I just want to rest. Have they caught Wyatt yet?" Callie asked "No" Stef said sadly. Brandon stood next to Callie trying to make her not sad. "They will though" Stef added making Callie smile at how much Stef cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note - Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading and commenting about this story. It means a lot. I am running out of idea's, or at least I think. I am writing chapter 6 right now and you guys are giving me encouragement to do more so thank you. If you guys want to see this story go somewhere else or something. Pm me and tell me what would be a good idea for this story. I will concider it and most likely use it. But chapter four is kinda boring. It was hard for me to write because it was just so boring, I kept trying to add some spice but it wasn't working out. I appreciate your support. Hopefully you like this chapter. I might post chapter five tonight so wait for it. Lol! Thank you - Tayler, aka Partager Super ;)

Chapter four -

"Everytime I close my eyes, I picture Liam doing what Wyatt did to me. When I looked in to Wyatt's eyes it was just pure anger. Like he lost control and just turned angry without any explanation. Maybe it was my fault, maybe I wasn't good enough. Stop thinking that Callie. I am having nightmares and I can't tell anyone" Callie thought to herself as she laid in bed starring at the colorful stars on her celing. Brandon thought that be good for her so he stuck some of those glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. He was so sweet to her and she loved it. Callie cuddled up in a ball and closed her eyes as she felt safe now or so she thought.

Callie couldn't go to sleep so she decided she would get up and try to stand for a second. Her legs hurt from laying in bed all day. The doctor said she shouldn't use her legs for a couple days because when she fell, her head hit the floor affecting a nerve and if it put to much pressure on it, it can paralyze Callie. She took her time and tried to take a step. She smiled as she moved one of her foot. But the other took a wrong spin and it couldn't hold her and she fell. Her body hit the floor. "Sh!t" She cursed trying to get up.

Her head started to feel pain again. It happens once in a while. She grabbed her little remote that if she needed help she would press help. She reached and grabbed it. She then pressed the help button and waited for a nurse to come and help her up and get her a few pain killers. Callie finally got in to bed with some help from a few nurses and she still couldn't sleep. She looked around the room trying to decide what to do when her eyes stumbled upon a guitar next to her. She smiled and took it in her hands.

She started to play random strings and got to a beat. It sounded like a good rythem as she got the hang of it. Her eyes was hard to stay open but if she went to sleep she would forget the rythem. But she knew she had a long day of questioning so she had to place the guitar next to her bed and fall asleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with the image of Brandon in her head for some reason until later when her image became something else and her nightmares were only the beggining.

Callie was playing a game with Jude and he was making her laugh so much that it was hard to stop laughing. Stef walked in and Callie and Jude stopped and looked at Stef. "It's time" Stef said. Callie nodded. Jude hugged his sister and then left and met Jesus and Brandon in the cafeteria as they waited for Callie to be done.

"Hello Callie. This is Deputy Jason and Deputy Alex. They are just going to ask you a few questions about what happened" Stef explained. Callie nodded. Deputy Alex began. "Where did the event take place?" He asked. "Wyatt's house" She said holding Stef's hands. "What happened" He asked. Callie sighed. "He wanted to kiss me and I said no, I wasn't feeling well but then he got mad and he hit me and... and... he kept hitting me till he was done" Callie said squeezing Stef's hands.

"Did he rape you?" Deputy Jason asked. Callie looked at Stef. "It's okay Callie" Stef said trying to help her. "Yes" Callie said. "Do you know where he is?" Deputy Jason asked. Callie shook her head. "This will be all for today. Callie if you remeber anything please contact us" Deputy Alex said smiling at Callie. They both shook her and Stef's hands. After Jude and everyone else came back in. "How was it?" Lena asked. Callie ignored her question and just starred at the bed. "Callie?" Stef asked touching Callie's arm. Brandon, Jude,Marianna and Jesus just starred at her. Callie flinched at the touch of Stef.

Callie had goosbumps on her body. Callie started to hyperventilate and she couldn't breath. "It's okay Callie" Lena said hugging Callie and rocking her back and forth. "Your okay" Lena said again. Callie had tears down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five -

"Today was the day. Callie would be released from the hospital. She had just finished brushing her teeth. Callie could walk a little but not a lot. Everyone was there for her when she got released. She still seemed depressed of what happened but who wouldn't. She tried to fake a smile but everyone saw right through it. They tried to avoid the subject and just talk about anything. Marianna wanted to talk about fashion but I doub't Callie even wanted to talk about it" Brandon thought.

We finally packed everything up and put it in the car. Lena was helping Callie out towards the car. It was quiet the ride home until Marianna started to talk again. "So Callie, you know about my quincenta. This guy Jayden saw you and he likes you and he wants to go on a date with you. Would you want it?" Marianna asked making Brandon jealious. "Umm sure" Callie said not even listening to what she was saying. Callie was busy starring out side the window looking at children playing on grass with tree's circling the neighborhood.

They arrived at home. Everyone tried to help Callie but after the experience she had, they knew she needed space. Callie stood in the door way looking around the house. "Can I go take a shower?" Callie asked Stef and Lena. "Sure. Just be careful" Lena said. They watched Callie walk up the stairs carefully. "This is going to be a long experience for all of us" Stef said walking to the kitchen to fix a meal for everyone. It was so hard to deal with.

Callie practically ran in to the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door locking it. She fell on the floor and cried. She couldn't take it. They still hadn't found Wyatt. She barely slept. Everyone acted like everything was fine. Well practically no one knew except the moms and Brandon. Not even Jude knew. She knew she needed to tell them. She took a shower but she laid down as the water hit her skin. Hit her bruised face and her bruised ribs as she was kicked in the stomach. Her hand glanced down her ribs making a sensation of pain. "One day at a time" She whispers to herself as she felt the water hit her skin.

It had been a couple hours since Callie was home from the hospital. She had just finished taking a shower and now it was dinner time. Callie walked down stairs slowly smelling the food from upstairs. She tried to watch every moment she made. By the time she got to the kitchen everyone was there smiling at her. "Your food is getting cold" Lena said helping Callie towards the table. She sat next to Jude and Brandon. Her knee was touching Brandon. She tried not to smile or blush when she felt his knee against her leg and him starring at her.

They laughed and talked at dinner. For a moment Callie, forgot everything that happened. It was nice believing nothing happened. She felt safe. But in a couple days she started to school. She wondered if they knew what happened? It scared her what they would say about her. But right now, she wants to think about something else other than school or Taylia. She is with a family that wants her so right now she needs to enjoy it. She felt Brandon's eyes on hers through the whole dinner.

"After dinner I rushed upstairs to get to bed. I might of rushed to much because I fell down. I didn't want to talk to Brandon because I don't want to kiss him again or have him kiss me. I just wanted to go to sleep." Callie thought as she tried getting up from the floor before someone saw her.

"Need help?" She heard a voice in front of her. Callie looked up seeing Brandon. "Umm no" She said grabbing a dresser near her that had pictures of the family but Brandon already grabbed her hand. "Here" He insisted grabbing her arms and her waist pulling her up.

"Thanks" She said trying to avoid eye contact. "Something wrong?" He ask. Callie sighed. "No, Just tired" She said. "Yea I see that" He said looking at her body. It was silent for a few minutes. "I should get to bed" Callie said.

Brandon noddeed. He watched her walk away a little. "Are you ignoring me?" He asks outloud which makes Callie stop. She turns around. "What do you think?" She says crossing her arms. Brandon walks up to her and pushes her up against the wall.

"Is it about the kiss?" He asks in her ear. She bites her lip trying to not kiss him as his chest was against hers. His body up against her's. "You know, it should of never happened. It could get me and Jude kicked out" She said trying to look a different way but it was hard not to look at him.

"You know you didn't regret it. You loved it. Every inch of it" He said trailing his finger down her neck. Finally Callie looked at him. She just wanted to kiss him. She lost control. She ended up pushing Brandon up against a wall instead of her and she kissed him. With so much passion that she started to moan as he kiss her neck.

"Brandon" She moaned. He kissed her neck and then he made his way up to her mouth passionately kissing her with so much force. "We gotta stop" She moaned again trying to stop. Brandon stopped kissing her.

"Do we?" He ask's starring at her. Callie tilts her head in a serious tone. Like are you serious right now? Brandon looks around making sure the ghost is clear. He takes her hand and pulls her towards his room despite her protest.

"Brandon" She says as he drags her inside closing the door behind them. They fall on Brandon's bed as he gets on top of Callie and they make out passionately. "Oh my god" Callie moans as he kisses her neck. She can't take this anymore.

Callie starts to remove her top as she feels Brandon's kisses on her stomach up to her lips again. Callie moans again, as her hands reach up his back trying to pull his shirt off. He helps her get it off. She then rolls and she ends up on top of him.

Callie smiles at him before kissing him again. Brandon has never felt this so much excitement ever not even with Taylia. "Your so sexy" He moans as he feels her kissing his neck now. She is on top of him kissing him and he just loves it.

He never knew Callie could be such a tease or welcome to this. He knew they had to stop soon or the moms or somebody in the house would find out. Just as he started to get movement in him, he heard a knock.

Callie stopped kissing him and looked at the door with a shocked face. She quickly hopped off of him and grabbed her shirt and threw his shirt towards him. She then ran to his closet and his in there behind some shirts and pants as Brandon put his shirt on trying to recover the blush from his face.

He looked towards the closet making sure no one could see Callie. He then opened the door. "Hey Brandon" Lena said smiling. "Hey Lena" He said. "Can I come in?" She asks. Brandon knew if he said no, she would get hurt. "Sure" He said opening the door for her to come in.

She walks in and looks around the room. "You never made your bed today?" She asks looking at his bed which has blankets scattered everywhere. Brandon tried to make up something. "Yea, I forgot. I was just so tired and I been stressed with the piano audition. I am sorry" He said trying to sound convincing.

Lena smiled. " It's okay. Just this once. I won't tell your mom" Lena said to Brandon. Brandon smiled. She is always this cool, he thought. "So, I was just here to make sure your okay? This week has been tough on all of us with Callie and what happened" Lena said sitting on the bed.

Brandon sat next to her. "Yea. I just wish Callie could see how much she means to us. It's been hard trying to help her with this but we are family so its our job" Brandon said smiling. "Well make sure you go to bed soon" Lena said getting up and leaving.

"Yea, will do. Good night" He said walking towards the door. "Good night" She said smiling at him and leaving. He shut the door and put his body against the door trying to think. "You can come out" He said walking towards the closet.

Callie walked out of the closet. She smiled at him. "I have to go soon or Marianna will come and look for me" Callie said putting on her shirt. "Well maybe we can do this again" Brandon said kissing Callie on her lips.

She bit her lip. "Maybe" She said smirking. She then left making sure no one saw her come out of his room. She ran across the hall towards her and Marianna's room. Brandon watched her as she ran in. He smiled at what he had just experienced with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note -

Hey guys! It's Partager Super here. I am having trouble now with the story because I can't figure out what to do! Like I got a review (I am not being mean to the person who told me the review) but I took it in concideration and I realized that if Callie was raped then she wouldn't be all sexual and stuff with Brandon so soon. Should I make it where she thinks she is raped but from the trauma that she faced, she believes that she was rape but she wasn't. Does that help?

Should I add that to the story? I been thinking. I most likely wont post a chapter today, maybe later tomorrow. I am going to the doctor tomorrow to get my earring that is stuck in my ear removed. Wish me luck. I am on chapter nine right now. So PM me any ideas on how to continue the story and stuff. I got a couple ideas but I need you guys to help. Thanks!

Partager Super out! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six -

Callie got up today with a smile on her face. She had an amazing dream of Brandon yesterday. No nightmares. She went to her dresser, that she shared with Marianna and pulled out some jeans, a t-shirt and a black vest jacket. She put it on and went to the mirror making sure she looked good.

Her hair reached towards her shoulders as she went downstairs seeing Jesus and Jude at the table. "Where is everyone else?" Callie asked grabbing some break and putting it in the toaster. "Brandon, is in the shower. The moms are in their bedroom and I guess Marianna is some where doing something" Jesus said.

Callie nodded grabbing some juice out of the fridge. "You always have that for breakfast" Jesus said taking notice of what Callie was having. "sorry?" She says confused. "No, its okay. Just wondering why" Jesus said. "She had that ever since I was born. If there was no bread or juice, well you wouldn't want to know what happens" Jude said laughing. "Very funny" Callie said as her bread popped up in the toaster.

She put some on a plate and poured her juice in a glass cup. "Hey guys" Brandon said standing in front of them just in a towel. Callie looked up seeing a half naked Brandon in front of her. She almost dropped her food. "Why are you in a towel?" Jesus asked looking annoyed. "Sorry, I was hungry and it was to hot to put some clothes on. Didn't know anyone was down here" Brandon said pulling out a bagel.

He starred at Callie as she set her food down on the table sitting in between Jesus and Jude. "Dude, put some clothes on" Jude said burring his head in to his sister's arm. Callie laughed at what Jude said. "I agree with Jude" Callie said starring at Brandon. "I know you guys love it" He said walking out of the room with a bagel in his mouth. "Does he always do this?" Callie asked Jesus. "Nope, which makes it weird why he did it now" Jesus said. "You can look" Callie said trying to get Jude off of her. "Good residence" He said finishing eatting his cereal.

"Callie!" Marianna screamed as she ran in the kitchen. Callie jumped in her seat. "Marianna, you almost gave me a heart attack" Callie said putting her hand on her heart breathing exseceivley. "We need to go shop! Now!" Marianna said grabbing Callie's arms.

"Why?" Callie asked confused. "It's a sale and I always go with Lexi but you know what happened" Marianna said giving Jesus the death look. "Please come" Marianna said begging Callie on her knees.

Callie gave up. "Fine" Callie said getting out of her chair and washing her plate in the sink. "Thankyou!" Marianna screamed right when the moms came down stairs. Marianna ran right past them.

"What is with her?" Stef asked covering her ears from Marianna's scream. "She wants to take me to a shopping sale today" Callie said sitting back against the sink as her arms laid rested on there. "That explains it" Lena said.

"Can we go?" Callie asked. "Yes" Lena said. "Thank you" Callie said passing them. "Wait!" Stef said stopping Callie. "Yea?" Callie asked. Stef reached in her police uniform pulling out a wallet and handing her a hundred dollar bill.

"What?" Callie asked looking at what Stef was offering. "For you and Marianna" Stef said trying to give it to her. "I can't accept that" Callie said trying to give it back to Stef. "Your like our daughter with Marianna" Lena said.

Callie sighed and smiled. "Thank you" Callie said smiling. "Callie!" Marianna screamed upstairs. "I better go" Callie said saying good bye to them and running upstairs. Lena and Stef just laughed and then continued to make breakfast for them.

"Oh, I see you guys already ate" Stef said. "More pancakes for us" Lena said laughing. The boys looked at her with shocked faces. Lena and Stef laughed to death as they saw the two boys fight over pancakes.

As soon as Callie got upstairs, she was being pushed out the door down the stairs by a paranoid excited Marianna. "Let's go" Marianna said pushing her out the door. "Bye!" Callie and Marianna yelled to the moms before leaving the house for a shopping adventure.

Author's Note -

Hey guys! Partager Super here today for you. The next chapter is involved with shopping. Lol. Not an exciting chapter yet. It will get interesting in a couple chapters maybe. I am having writer's block. I been calling up everyone and asking them what I should do for the ending. Chapter nine will consist of Callie going back to school but should I have it where Taylia tells everyone that Callie slept with a guy and is pregnant and no one will believe Callie's side? I have to do something BIG for you guys. So please tell me ideas! I will post chapter seven when I can get an idea lol. Sorry guys.

But thanks for all the good reviews. I feel so good inside. Love - Partager Super!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven -

"Wow your in a rush" Callie said hopping in the car with Marianna. "Duh! It's a sale!" Marianna said putting on some music. "Wait. I love this song" Callie said stopping Marianna from changing this song. Marianna looked at Callie.

"Serious? This is like my jam" Marianna said smiling. They looked at each other and smiled and just started to sing. " I wana scream and shout and let it all out. Scream and Shout and let it out" They both singed together.

Marianna looked at Callie again amazed at her voice. "Callie, your a good singer" Marianna confessed. Callie laughed. "No, I am not" Callie said still laughing at what Marianna had just told her. "I am so jealious of you" Marianna said still starring at Callie.

"Thanks" Callie said. They started to sing again until they reached the store where thousand of people lined up. " Umm... This is like a line to a Justin Bieber concert" Callie said still shocked by how much people there are.

"Yes. That's why I was in a rush" Marianna said pulling in to a parking lot. They took off their seat belts and rushed in to the long line. Every single girl screaming at the top of there lungs. Callie was about to punch one, she was so annoyed. Callie took out some head phones from her pocket and began listening to a song called "Kiss Me Slowly" By Parachute.

She began thinking of Brandon by the words. How he made her safe. He would do anything for her no matter the concequences. He helped her when she needed it. But they never knew what they were. Were they siblings? Friends? Dating? She didn't know what to call it.

She started to move her hips and listen to every song that came on. Basically lets say, most of it reminded her of either Brandon,Liam or Wyatt. Three guys. Only one hopelessly in love with. "Callie!" Marianna yelled again. "What?" Callie asked pulling out one of her head phones out of her ear.

"We can go in now" Marianna said practically jumping up and down. Callie rolled her eyes as she put her head phones in her pocket. Marianna ran and grabbed Callie's hands as they ran in to the store.

Callie stood there looking around, shocked. "This is like a mall but only one store in it" Callie said still amazed. "Sorry what?" Marianna asked already having 10 pieces of clothing in her hands. Callie got more surprised of how much Marianna can pick out in a minute or two.

"Your mom, only gave us a hundred so don't spend it all" Callie warned looking at a pair of jeans. "Brandon will like this" Marianna said showing Callie a pair of... ummm... lets say its a dress or a very tight revealing dress.

"What?" Callie asked. "You know, about you and Brandon. The way you guys look at each other" Marianna said putting away the revealing dress away. "You know there can't be an us with me and Brandon right?" Callie whispered to Marianna.

"Calm down girl. I got an idea. What if you guys secretly date? Make up times to see each other and just control your selves?" Marianna suggested. She left Callie there stund. "That might work" Callie said realizing the plan.

"Is this cute?" Callie asked showing Marianna a long sleve buttoned up shirt. "Yea. We will work on the clothing for you" Marianna said grabbing the shirt and putting it back. "This is more like you" Marianna said throwing a shirt at Callie.

It was a purple dress, well it could be either a dress or a shirt. "With leggings. Super cute" Marianna said grabbing more stuff. Callie smiled. That would be cute, Callie thought. Callie grabbed two pairs of leggings. One black, one white. She grabbed three tanktops. One black,blue,and grey. One grey long sleve. A jacket. Some new bra's and underwear.

Marianna loved helping Callie become a girl for a day. Marianna felt like she had a sister for the first time. It was a girl's day. They laughed. Callie took some pictures of goofy looks the girls did. Some weird stuff they tried on. Callie has never felt like she had a sister until today and neither have Marianna did.

They drove back talking about boys and school. Marianna said she would do Callie's makeup and hair one day for school. It felt so nice to be with someone, Callie thought as she starred at Marianna. Maybe I do have a family, Callie thought again.

Author's note - Hey Guys! Partager Super here! I am seriously having trouble with chapter nine. Callie goes back to school for the first time after the rape and I want to make something happen. Like Taylia tells everyone that she slept with a guy and is pregnant or something! Please tell me ANY ideas. I will love you forever lol.

Thanks! Partager Super out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight -

" Marianna had done my make up today. I wore some leggings with that purple dress. I looked so different. Like a new Callie. I felt confident" Callie thought to herself as she walked down stairs seeing everyone in the kitchen. "Hey guys!" Callie said cheerfully as she saw everyone starring at her. "Callie, you look different today" Lena said surprised by the new change of look. Callie smiled. "Well, Marianna helped me with some stuff. Is it to much? I told her not to" Callie said covering her face up.

"No, you look pretty" Brandon said sitting on the counter. Callie bit her lip and smiled. "Thanks. I feel weird wearing a new outfit" Callie said nerviously. "Well it looks good" Brandon said showing a smile to make her feel good. "So anyways, how do you feel about your first day back at school tomorrow?" Brandon asked changing subjects. "Umm.. I don't know what to feel. I feel nervious but also excited to do something other than sit at home all day" Callie said.

"Can you help me with my guitar today?" Callie asked nerviously. "Sure" Brandon smiled. Callie followed Brandon to his room, ready to practice some guitar. "So what do you need help with?" Brandon asks, shutting his door to his room. "Just some chords" Callie said grabbing her guitar and setting it on her lap. Brandon walks over to his bed and sits next to her. "So. Show me what you got" Brandon said watching. Callie tries her best to show him what she learned.

"You got the C-Chord down. But you messed up the D. Here let me show you" Brandon said reaching towards her fingers. Callie felt her cheeks get red and she tried to hide it. She knew it was hard to not kiss him right now. But she knew she couldn't. Not after Wyatt. She couldn't kiss the guy she loved because of Wyatt. She got angry at the thought of what Wyatt had done.

Brandon was so close to her now. She turned and looked at his blue eyes shining in to her dark brown eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning towards him. "No, Callie. Stop" Callie thought to herself but she didn't stop. She just kept going until she felt her lips on his. They were so sweet. Just like you never wanted to stop. It was relaxing and she felt safe with him. He grabbed her guitar not breaking the kiss and putting it on the floor. She laid on the bed as he laid above her kissing her.

Nothing ruining the kiss. They kept kissing. It got passionet. Callie loved being so close to him. Every worry and everything fading away when she was with him. Nothing can ruin this moment and nothing ever did. She felt her chest rise as her shirt came off. She didn't want this moment to end. She felt her finger tips trail down to his pelvis pulling at his pants. He took her hand and wrapped his fingers in it and placed it above her head as he kissed her. Quickly getting passionet.

Callie moaned feeling his tounge on her bare skin. "Brandon" Her voice moaned again as his tounge went down furthur on her body causing goosbumps on her skin. Brandon reached up with his hands and pulled off his shirt. "Callie" He moaned as he kissed her again. His hands pulling her leggings off of her revealing her only in a black lace thong. Brandon smiled as he kiss her lips again.

She rolled over getting on top of Brandon again. She smiled as she was in control. Brandon's hands on her back trailing down her skin. She loved this moment so much that she wish it never ended. This night was made of passionet love. Their love jottling through every inch of their body as the night never ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine -

Today was her first day back from the hospital and Wyatt. Callie was nervious as hell. She decided to wear some jeans, a black tshirt and her vest jacket making her style complete. Callie jogged down stairs just in time for breakfast.

Everyone was fixing them selves eggs, cereal. No one ever had toast except her. She grabbed the bread and grabbed two slices putting it in the toaster and grabbing some juice from the fridge and a glass ready to pour it in.

"Good morning everyone" Stef said walking in going straight towards her coffee in her police uniform. "Hey Callie" Stef said right after grabbing a mug. "Are you excited for school?" Stef asked. Callie looked uneasy. "What if they found out?" Callie asked sitting on the counter.

"Then you smile and pretend nothing ever happened. If someone tells you something, ignore them. Your the strongest girl, I ever knew" Lena said walking in, and giving a kiss to Stef. Callie smiled. She had the best foster parents in the world.

Her toast popped up just in time for school. Callie munched it down and grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she got in the car with Brandon.

"Hey Brandon" Callie said as everyone else joined them in the car. Wow awkward, Callie thought as she pulled out some headphones and listened to what ever appeared on her play list. She still could hear Jesus and Marianna's complaining and she just laughed to herself.

She watched out the window looking at all the tree's passing by. The kids walking towards schools. The leaves falling from spring. It was just a beautiful site but it was hard for her to see what was left in this world.

Callie tried to distract herself with something as she got out of the car. Taking a deep breath, she smiled to herself and walked in to the school. No one payed any attention to Callie's appereance.

Callie's first period was with Brandon for English. It was awkward as usual. She felt his eyes on her every single time she moved. Also lately she been getting along with this guy named Jason.

Jason always tried to talk to Callie. Jason sat next to her on her left. Brandon sat across her. Taylia was also in that class. It made it extriemly awkward. She sat in the corner giving Callie a evil eye. Callie rolled her eyes at Taylia. "Hello Class. Hi Callie" The teacher said noticing Callie.

Callie smiled at the teacher. "Are you okay?" The teacher asked noticing Callie's absence. "Yes. Just been sick" Callie said. "Yea.. Sick" Taylia said smiling to herself. " ? Would you like to share something?" The teacher asked Taylia. "No, I'm good" She said smirking as she sat back in her chair looking at Callie.

Callie was listening to her english teacher tell homographs (made that up) when a note flew on her desk right in front of her. She looked at the girl towards her right, but the girl to her right was asleep. Callie look towards her left and saw Jason smiling at her.

She picked up the note and unfolded it quietly. Once opening it, she saw in red ink "Hey Cutey" The note read. Callie looked up to seeing Brandon looking at the teacher. Callie looked to her left and smiled at Jason.

Callie folded up the note and slipped it in to her jacket pocket. She focused on the teacher the rest of the class. The bell rang signaling class was over. Callie smiled to herself as she quickly ran outside the door towards her next class. "Close one" She thought to herself as she ran around a corner. She went to go leave till she felt someone push her against the lockers.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note -

Hey Guys! Partager Super here! Okay, I am here today to carry bad news :( I am sorry but I will not be writing a story in a couple days. I just found out I was cheated on and I need to really take a break and just cry. Cry my eye balls out and kill my ex. Okay, also he does drugs and he blamed it on the drugs. I feel so stupid! I need some positive stuff please. I am sorry :( Love - Partager Super


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten -

"Liam?" Callie gasped as she was pushed up against the lockers. His hands wrapping around her throat. "Stay away from Brandon. Your mine. Not his or anyone's" Liam said smirking as his hand got tighter. Callie stuggled to breath.

Her legs dangled in the air as he held her neck, choking out her air. "Let. Me. Go" Callie whispered trying to yell for help and get oxygen to her body. Liam smiled. He dropped his hand having Callie fall on the floor gasping for air.

"You better get to class" Liam said getting up and walking away. Callie leaned against the lockers thinking about what just happened. "He is going to hurt Brandon" Callie thought. The only way to keep Brandon safe, is to stay away from him.

"Callie, are you okay?" Lena said leaning down towards Callie. "Oh. Yea. I am okay" Callie said quickly getting up. Lena didn't believe her though. "I have three kids, Callie. I am the vice principal of this school. I can tell when someone is lying" Lena said smiling.

"Just.. Please. Stay away from me" Callie said walking away trying not to cry. Liam is ruining everything for her. But little did she know, this was just the beggining. Callie ran to class fast, so Lena or anyone else didn't run in to her.

"Nice to see you decided to go to class" said as Callie walked in. Callie ignored him and sat in her seat next to Brandon. Callie sighed. Ignoring Brandon was going to be more harder than it sounded.

"Hey. Callie. You okay?" Brandon said whispering to Callie. She looked away and pretended she was starring at the teacher. "Pstt.. Callie" Brandon said again with more annoyance in his voice that she was ignoring him.

Callie looked at Brandon. "Shh" She hissed at him and returned to look at the teacher. Brandon was confused what was with Callie so he decided just to ignore her. Might be her time of the month.

The rest of the class was boring. Callie didn't listen to a single thing the teacher said. She was to busy focusing on Liam and Wyatt and her whole dam stressful life. She didn't know what to do. Finally the bell ring.

"Callie. What is wrong with you?" Brandon said grabbing Callie before she ran out of the classroom. "Why can't any of you guys leave me alone?" Callie yelled at Brandon trying not to cry. "Tell me why you are ignoring me?" Brandon yelled at her.

"You know, we cant do this. So you can just leave me alone and go back to Taylia" Callie yelled at Brandon as her head looked towards the side trying not to look at Brandon. Brandon shook his head. "Fine. Have it your way" Brandon said going to the side and moving his arm showing her the way.

Callie grabbed her back and swung it over her shoulder and walked away from Brandon. It was the end of the day so now she just had to walk home with Brandon or Jesus and knowing Jesus, he was with Lexi. She just had to survive the walk home and it be a piece of cake for the rest.

Callie waited outside the school near a tree. She sat there for a little bit waiting for Brandon. She decided to draw. She pulled out her notebook and started doodling. "You ready?" Brandon asked walking towards the tree that Callie was under. "Yea" Callie said slipping her notebook inside her bag and pulling out a pair of headphones and slipping them in her ear, trying to ignore Brandon for the walk home.

Brandon felt frustrated. Did he do something wrong? Did Lena and Stef find out? Did Callie change her mind? Brandon quetioned her actions the whole way home. He tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear him. They got home and walked up to the front porch. Before Callie could walk in to the house, Brandon grabbed her wrist. Brandon got close to her as Callie shut the door and just stood there in front of Brandon.

"What happened? Do you want an us?" Brandon said getting close to her. Callie tried not to answer but it didn't help when he grabbed her chin and practically closed his lips with her's only a few inches. "Brandon" Callie warned. "I don't know what you want from me?" Brandon said finally breaking contact. Callie sighed. "Just tell me. I am sick of this games between us. You get me so confused" Brandon complained. "Just... They're can't be an us. You know what would happen" Callie said triyng not to look at Brandon.

"You keep telling yourself that but its a different reason. Is it because of the other night?" Brandon guessed. "God no" Callie said now starring at him. "Then what is it? Is it Wyatt?" He guessed again. "Just forget it" Callie said getting the last word in as she walked in and ran up the stairs trying to get away from Brandon. Callie ran up towards her and Marianna's room. Well she didn't really think of it as her bedroom. More like a guest room that she shares with another girl. Luckly Marianna wasn't home. Probably with Lexi. Callie ran up stair's and slammed the door, as she fell on her bed and burried herself under the cover's crying. She never cried and she felt like a bad person but she new it was for a good reason.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note -

Hey! Partager Super here! Okay, I am creating a new story but its for a different tv show. It's called "Teen Wolf" If anyone watches it, pelase pm me. I want to pair up Isaac and Allison or Allison and Scott, and I need a story about them so anyone that watches "Teen Wolf" Please pm me. It's like emergency lol. Thankyou. Also the story "Damaged Good's", it's about to be taken to the next level. Tensions will rise. Look out for more chapter's awaiting. It will soon get interesting. Partager Super out! -


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Eleven -

Callie had cried herself to sleep that night. Marianna had some good news and Callie was asleep so she couldn't tell Callie it right at the momment. Marianna paced around her room. Lately, they been getting along with each other.

It kinda felt for Callie like she had a sister and for Marianna to have another girl around her age to occupy her. Even if they didn't get along on the first try. But hey! That's why they have second chances.

It was around 2 am at night and Marianna had just fell asleep. Callie has been asleep all night. Marianna was having a dream about a guy at school. His name, Jake. They were on a date and a special kiss was about to come when something ruined it.

"Please. Liam. No" Callie cried in her sleep. "Shh... Callie" Marianna yelled at Callie. A few minutes has passed when Callie started to cry in her sleep again. "Callie" Marianna yelled sitting up in her bed frustrated.

Callie was still asleep but she was still crying. "Please, Liam. I tried. I am sorry. Please. Not now. I am to young" Callie cried little louder. "Callie, your going to wake up the moms" Marianna complained trying to wake her up. Callie stayed silent. "Callie" Marianna said a little louder throwing a pillow at Callie's restless body.

"No! Get off of me" Callie screamed in her sleep. Marianna got off of her bed and ran towards Callie. "No!" Callie screamed louder. Marianna was worried about Callie and Callie waking up everyone in the house. Marianna wrapped her hands around Callie trying to sooth her.

"Please" Callie whispered as she burried her head in to Marianna's body crying. "Shh. Your okay" Marianna whispered moving her hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. "Shh" Marianna said calmly again as Callie began to fall asleep. "Your okay" Marianna whispered again gently setting Callie in her bed.

Marianna scotted Callie over a little bit and slid in next to Callie wrapping her hands around her body. Marianna was there for Callie when she needed her. They grew close to each other over the past couple months Callie stayed with them.

She felt like a part of the family. Callie is Marianna's sister as far as Marianna thought. They all grew on her and Jude. Marianna fell asleep next to her sister and listened to her breathing as she fell in a deep sleep.

"Marianna?" Callie shook Marianna trying to wake her up. "What?" Marianna said turning over. "No" Callie said quickly but it was to late before Marianna fell off of the bed and hit the floor. "Ouch" Marianna moaned rubbing her neck. "Are you okay?" Callie asked leaning off the bed and peeking her head at Marianna.

"Yea" Marianna said getting up sitting on the bed next to Callie. Callie sat up and sat next to Marianna. "Why were you sleeping with me?" Callie asked playing with her thumbs. "You had a bad nightmare and I figured you needed someone" Marianna said smiling.

"Thank you" Callie said smiling back. "No, it's okay. Your like my sister, I never had" Marianna said. It stayed silent for a couple minutes before the unexpected happened. Marianna didn't expect Callie to hug her. Marianna wrapped her hands around Callie again hugging her.

"Whoah. Sorry didn't mean to enterrupt your little intimacy" Jesus said laughing as he walked in. Callie looked at Marianna and laughed. They both grabbed two pillow's and threw it at Jesus, hitting him. "You perve" Marianna yelled laughing with Callie as they saw Jesus run out of the room.

"We have to get dressed for school" Callie said getting up. Marianna groaned and got up walking towards the bathroom. Callie pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans out from under her bed.

Callie took off her other shirt she had on revealing her bruises near her bra and on her hip, and across her ribs. Callie slid on the other green shirt and went to go take off her shorts when Marianna walked in.

"No. No. No" Marianna said stopping dead in her tracks. "My sister, will never wear that. Since you are my sister, you will wear something new" Marianna said walking over to her closet. "Let's see" Marianna said scanning through all the dresses,shirts and clothes.

Callie starred at Marianna in shock. No one ever offered to share with Callie and that made Callie feel happy. "Here" Marianna said grabbing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans and setting them on her bed.

Callie walked over to the bed and smiled. "You know what I like" Callie lauhed. "Well, Sorta. You wont like the shoes I am about to show you" Marianna said walking towards her bed and pulling out some black heels.

Callie's jaw dropped. "Marianna. I can't" Callie warned. Marianna laughed. "Yes, you can. My gift for you" Marianna said pushing the shoes towards Callie. "Now go get dress" Marianna said grabbing the clothes and throwing them on Callie as she pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Breakfast" Lena yelled from the stairs. "Hey, Marianna. Jude said, popping his head in to Marianna and Callie's room. "If your here looking for your sister. She is in the bathroom, getting ready for school" Marianna said smiling at Jude.

"Acturally, I wasn't here to see Callie. I was here to see you" Jude said walking in to the room. "Interesting. What can I help you with?" Marianna said hopping off of her bed as she finished painting her nails.

"Have you noticed Callie has been acting weird?' Jude asked whispering. Marianna looked confused for a second. "Oh. Hmm. Not really. I mean she had a nightmare last night but that's it. You should talk to Brandon. They have been hanging out more often" Marianna said blowing on her nails.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jude asked. "Oh, it was about this guy Liam, I guess. When I asked her what it was about she just changed the subject. But she yelled the name Liam what ever that means" Marianna said.

"Are you okay?" Marianna asked putting her hand on Jude's shoulder. Jude was about to answer when Callie walked in. "Hey bud, What's up?" Callie asked as she walked in to the room. "Whoah" Marianna and Jude said at the same time starring at Callie.

Callie blushed and smiled. "I think it's time for breakfast you two" Callie said waving her hands in front of their faces."Yea, breakfast" Jude said running out of the room as fast as he can almost knocking over Callie in the process.

Callie laughed. "We better go before Lena kills us" Marianna said as Callie and her grabbed their bags and headed down stairs. "Woah Callie. You look gorgeous" Lena said noticing Callie walk in to the room.

"Thanks" Callie said smiling as everyone starred at her. Callie felt uneasy as everyone starred at Callie. "eyes somewhere else" Marianna said as she took my arm and hooked it as she pushed her towards the table sitting next to each other.

"What's everyone's plans for today?" Stef asked as she walked in tightening her belt on her police uniform. "Well, me and Lexi want to go to the mall today" Marianna said. "You should come to Callie" Marianna added.

"Sorry but I have plans with a friend at school" Callie said trying not to look at Brandon. "What's his name?" Marianna said smiling."Umm. His name is Josh" Callie said smiling. "Oh my god. I am so jealious. He is like the popular kid in school. I hear he is a good kisser too" Marianna said smiling wide.

"I think that is enough young lady" Stef said as soon as she mentioned kissing. Marianna rolled her eyes. "That's the guy she has been talking to every night" Marianna whispered to everyone. Callie rolled her eyes. "Not every night" Callie said.

"More like every minute" Marianna laughed to herself. Callie could see Brandon get jealious out of the corner of her eye. She hated doing this to Brandon but she had to prove to Liam that she and Brandon wasn't a thing.

"Okay, guys. Time is ticking. Let's go" Stef said finishing her bannana. Callie felt good today. It was like she was ready for what was ever thrown at her. Callie smiled and said goodbye to the mom's and left with Marianna. Lexi was giving them both a ride. Jesus was scatebording and Brandon walked by himself. Lexi even offered him a ride but he brushed it off.

"Guess who got a job?" Marianna hollered in the front seat. "You?" Lexi said occasionally looking at Marianna and the road. Marianna nodded. "Seriously?" Lexi said again smiling. "Where?" Callie asked smiling and being happy for Marianna.

"Starbucks" Marianna said. Everyone stayed silent for a minute. They all bursted out laughing so much Lexi couldn't focus on the road for a minute.

"Here we are, girls" Lexi said as they pulled up to school. "I will see you guy's later" Callie said waving goodbye. She got her bag and started walking inside towards her locker. "English next" Callie whispered to herself as she got her books out of the locker.

"You look pretty" Jason whispered in Callie's ear. Callie jumped not knowing Jason was there and dropped her bag which spilled some of her stuff out. "I am sorry" Jason said leaning down and trying to pick them up.

"It's okay" Callie said leaning down trying to grab them all as fast as possible. "Did you get my note?" Jason said handing her a math book. "Oh. Yea" Callie said mentally kicking herself for leading him on.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jason asked. Callie was choked and dropped her geography book. Jason laughed at Callie. "Oh sorry" Callie smiled. "Sure but I have to ask my foster parents" Callie said finally grabbing all of her books and throwing them in her bag.

They both got up at the same time and just starred at each other. The bel rang. "Well. I will see you in English" Jason said smiling at Callie. "yea sure. Bye" Callie said putting on a smile. Jason was a nice kid but she was interested in someone else.

Right when Jason left Callie looked straight where Jason just was and noticed Brandon starring at her as a friend talked to him. Callie smiled and waved hi. Brandon smiled back. Callie turned around and left for class.

"Today we are going to learn about the pendalym switch" ( Made that up) The teacher introduced as he walked in to class. Everyone sat in their seats prepared to do writing or any task learning wise. The teacher walked towards his desk pulling out a book.

"Open to pg. 352" The teacher reported. It was a long day for Callie. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. But it wasn't her home so she couldn't. She kept feeling Brandon's and Jason's eyes on her through the whole class.

Half of class, a kid walked in smiling. He had black hair. Deep brown eyes. He was so handsome litterally all the girls rose from their seats, even Taylia. All except Callie. She was slounched in her chair reading.

"Everyone, I like you to meet James. He was transfored here" The teacher welcomed him. "Let's see where you can sit" The teacher said brushing his mustache. "You can sit next to Callie. Callie please raise your hand" The teacher told her.

Callie raised her hand. You can see Jame's smile at Callie. He walked over and sat next to her. Callie really didn't care about boys. She just wanted to get out of this class. "Hey. I'm Jame's" Jame's said saying hi as he sat next to Callie.

"Hey" Callie said smiling back. "So Callie. What's your story?" Jame's said. Callie sat up. "Foster and Juvie" Callie said looking at Jame's. "That sucks. I am a foster kid to and its hard to find a good home. Never been to juvie though" Jame's said.

Callie smiled. He was just like her. He was a foster kid to and she never really ment someone she liked that was like her. He interested her. "What do you like to do?" Callie asked.

"Well. I been transfered from different school's. One of my foster parents got mad at me one day and abused me. That sucked. But I am here and so far I met someone like me. It's good to have a friend" Jame's said smiling.

Brandon watched the two of them talk for the rest of class. Callie kept smiling and playing with her thumbs and Jame's just kept flirting with her. Brandon got jealious but he tried not to show it so he payed attention to the teacher or tried to.

The rest of the class went by for Callie fast. She payed her attention to Jame's most of the class. He told her stories of his past and so did she. But then Jame's gave Callie something. Brandon saw this.

"What's this?" Callie said opening the note. Jame's stayed silent and watched her. Callie looked up. "I see will you later" She said smiling as she put the note in to her pocket. Brandon went by Jame's and purposly bumped him in to his shoulder. Jame's dropped his bag but watched as Callie went out. He wasn't bothered by Brandon's pressence.

Author's note -

Partager Super here!

To find the picture of Jame's. You can go to google and type in Drew Roy. He is really hot right? Lol. I just dont know how to fit him in to a foster kid when he is so hot. Lol. Thank you guys for all the support.

Partager Super out! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Twelve -

"Hey mom's" Jesus smiled as he walked in for breakfast. "Hey bud" Stef said flipping the pancakes. "Hey Jesus" Lena said walking in. "So. I was wondering if you could sign this?" He said pulling out a sheet of paper from his back pack sitting down.

Lena and Stef walked over. Stef put on her reading glasses and read what it said. After she smiled and handed it to Lena. "I think this is a great idea for you Jesus" Lena said signing the paper. "Thanks. I wanted to do something and soccer was an option so I am going to try out for the team today" He said smiling.

"We are proud of you for taking enicitive" Stef said signing the paper. Jesus smiled. "Hey Brandon" Lena said as she saw Brandon walked in. "Hey" Brandon said walking towards the fridge and grabbing juice.

"Tell Marianna,Jude and Callie that breakfast is ready please Brandon" Stef said putting breakfast on the plates. "Sure" He said placing the juice and a glass cup on the counter as he ran up the stairs.

"Jude" Brandon said walking in towards the room to see Jude doing trying to pick out something to wear. Brandon laughed. "Hey" Jude said smiling. "Need help?" Brandon asked. Jude looked shocked for a second.

"Umm sure" Jude said smiling. " What do you have?" Brandon asked. "Oh.. Umm just this and another shirt" Jude said. Brandon felt bad. "Well, I am sure Jesus wont mind you borrowing something and then after school, I will take you out and buy some clothes that fit you" Brandon said looking through Jesus dresser.

"Here we go" Brandon said pulling out a shirt. "You can wear those jeans again because Jesus is much bigger so some of his stuff wont fit you" Brandon said giving Jude the shirt to borrow. Jude smiled and went towards the bathroom to change.

Brandon walked towards Marianna's and Callie's room. "Anyone in here?" Brandon asked walking in. He opened the door seeing no sign of Marianna but Callie was sleeping in her corner still. Brandon smiled at how Callie looked so beauitul while she slept.

Brandon walked in a little bit and went to go sit down on her bed and try to wake her up. "Callie" He said shaking her body a little bit. "What?" Callie moaned in her sleep. Brandon laughed. "Time to wake up silly" Brandon laughed brushing some hair out of her face.

She opened her eyes and starred at him. He was really close. To close for her but neither of them pulled up apart. "Hey" Callie said smiling. Brandon tried to get more close. He started to lean in. Callie quickly moved sitting up which meant Brandon pulled back.

"Sorry" He said noticing she look at the wall beside her. "No, it's okay" She said looking at him. She put her hands to her face and brushed her hair back. "Breakfast is ready. Where is Marianna by the way?" Brandon asked.

Callie looked around her room. "I think she is bathroom" Callie said crossing her legs. "Well. Come down stairs for breakfast" Brandon said getting up and walking out of the room. Callie sighed with anger. She smashed the pillow in her face sighing.

"Hey, Cal" Marianna said walking in. Callie laughed at her nickname. Marianna went towards her closet. Callie grabbed her phone from her nightstand and read the text from James. "Hey baby" The text message said.

Callie smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Marianna asked running towards Callie and throwing her body on the bed next towards Callie. Marianna grabbed Callie's phone and read what the message said.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked seeing Marianna was typing something. Marianna looked at Callie and smiled. "What did you do?" Callie laughed trying to take her phone. Mariann ran towards her own bed with the phone hitting send.

"Here" Marianna said giving Callie her phone. Callie read what she sent to Jame's. "Hey sexy, winky face" Callie read outload. Callie looked surprised. Marianna laughed. Callie jumped on Marianna and started to have a mini innocent fight with pillow's and laughing.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't even know Stef was in the room. "Oh. That's why I heard all these screaming girls" Stef said smiling in the door way. Both girls smiled. "Time for school. Let's go" Stef said walking out. Both girls looked at each other and laughed together and fell back on the bed.

School went by fast for Callie. Jame's was in every class with her and he made her feel like it went by fast. It was nice being with him. Instead of walking home with Brandon. Jame's did that. She felt bad for Brandon seeing him in pain with her being together with another guy but it couldn't happen between them no matter how much she wanted it to.

Jesus ran straight after school towards the field for his soccer try out. There was twenty other guy's there Jesus noticed. He felt nervious but tried to hide it. "You all here for the aunnual soccer try out?" The coach yelled.

Everyone clapped and yelled a few yes's. Everyone circled the couch "Objective. Getting that ball in to the other side. I want to see teamwork. Good kicking and ofcourse. The ball going in to the net" Coach Andrew's yelled.

Jesus and everyone ran on the field as they stretched for a minute or two and got ready. "I can do this" Jesus whispered to himself as he ran towards the ball. He went to go kick it. He kicked it hard as he can at the end of the field. The coach cheered him on, Jesus heard in the background.

Right when Jesus kicked the ball he was tackled by a overgrown guy about 5'11. Jesus a crack as he fell and landed on the grass. The coach and everyone ran towards Jesus and the overgrown guy.

The guy got off of Jesus and bent down to his ear. "Stay away from Lexi" The guy said before running to coach and reporting what happened. "It was an accident" The guy told Coach as two other guys helped Jesus up.

"Can you walk?" Coach asked Jesus as the two guys picked him up. "I dont think so" Jesus said feeling pain in his ankle. "Take him to the nurse and call his parents" Coach ordered. As Jesus was taken away he looked back seeing the guy that hurt him smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Thirteen -

"His ankle is broken" Doctor Sour said to Jesus,Lena and Stef as they went to the hospital. "Jesus" Stef said with a sad face. "He will have a cast on for a few weeks" Doctor told them as he jotted it down on his note pad.

"Thanks doctor" Lena said as the doctor walked out. Jesus tried to get up with his cast on. His first time using crutches and he already hated it. He couldn't try out for soccer now that he had a broken ankle. "Ready to go home now?" Stef asked as her and Lena helped him down and grabbed his backpack as they went home. "Anyone home?" Stef calls as she enter's the house with Jesus and Lena behind her. Lena set down Jesus's backpack near the stairs. They then helped Jesus in with the crutches. "Hey" Callie said walking down stairs.

"What happened?" Callie asked being shocked to see Jesus broke his anke. "Broke my ankle. Soccer" He said looking at his foot. "Ah" Callie said in realization. "Would you guy's want me to make dinner?" Callie asked. " I think that's a good idea. Where is everyone?" Lena asked smiling at Callie. "Marianna has her job. She gets off in ten minutes. Brandon is practicing in his room. Jude is watching tv and I came down here to cook" Callie expained.

"Anyway's what are you planning to cook? I'm starved" Stef said walking towards the kitcehn. Callie and Lena followed. Jesus sat next to Jude on the couch and watched tv with him. "Well. It's a secret. I used to make it for my mom before she... ya you get it" Callie said leaning against the and Stef smiled. "Well. Take you time. I will be upstairs" Stef said smiling at Callie before leaving. "I am proud of you Callie. Your mom would of been so proud" Lena said hugging Callie. Callie smiled. "Thanks Lena" Callie called out.

"I will be upstair's with Stef if you need us. I will send Brandon down and help you" Lena said before leaving. Callie nodded as she started to wash her hands before she started to cook. "Time to cook" Callie said to herself as she smiled. She loved cooking. She used to do it with her mom before she died. "Hey Brandon" Lena said knocking on his door. "Hey mom" Brandon said getting up from the piano. "I was wondering if you could help Callie cook dinner for everyone" Lena asked smiling. "Sure" Brandon said smiling and totally surprised that Callie wanted his help. He smiled towards that.

"I will be in my bedroom with Stef if you need us" Lena said. Brandon nodded. He started to head downstair's towards the kitchen to help Callie. "Hey Callie" Brandon said smiling as he walked in the kitchen."Hey" She said turning around and smiling. "So. What are you cooking?" He asked smiling wide. "It's a secret. But I do need you help with some stuff" Callie said. "I am here" He said pulling her hair behind her ear as he got close.

Callie looked around. "Brandon" Callie said moving away. "What Callie. You confuse me so many times. It feels like we are at one place and then you pull away" Brandon said completly annoyed. Callie laughed. "I have a boyfriend" Callie said shaking her head at Brandon. "Do you? Because it looks like you have feelings for someone else?" Brandon asked getting close to her as he pinned her against the counter. Callie breathed deeply in. She didn't know what to do. "I cant no matter how much I want to" Callie said feeling lost in those words. Brandon got close in her face as their nose's touched. "I will wait for you" Brandon whispered.

Brandon let go of Callie. Callie ran to the stove and continued cooking trying not to think about what just happened. She admitted she had feelings for him. That can't happen. She has Jame's. He was so sweet to her. It felt right but then there is Brandon. She didn't know who to choose. "Ouch" Callie screamed getting burnt on the stove on her wrist. She backed up against the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "You okay?" Brandon asked grabbing her wrist. Callie pulled her wrist back. "Yea. I will be okay" She snapped

Callie rinced off her wrist cooling it down a little from the burn. "Food's done" Callie said as she went ran up stair's to get everyone. Brandon helped Jesus. Jesus explained how he broke his ankle to everyone at dinner. "Wow, Callie. This is amazing" Lena said totally amazed."What is it called?" Marianna asked. Callie smiled. "It's a Burgundy wrapped in a light sauce of vinegar and wrapped in a buttery flavor" Callie said speaking the first words in french. "You know how to speak french?" Jesus asked amazed. "Yea my mom taught me and Jude" Callie explained.

"Well these two are failing at french. Maybe you can teach them some stuff" Stef said pointing towards Jesus and Marianna. Callie laughed. "Hey its hard to say amour-propre" Jesus said trying to make it sound good. Callie laughed. "It's amour-propre" Callie said helping him with it. After dinner they played a game and everyone laughed. The whole room was filled with laugher. Even Callie forgot what happened between her and Brandon in the kitchen but that's what was Brandon thinking about. After they ended the day of fun by going to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fourteen -

Callie starred at the empty paper trying to descide what to write. She couldn't think. Between these past couple weeks it's all been weird and crazy. "Hey. Having troube coming up with something to write about for english?" Jame's asked sitting down next to her on the steps to the school.

He threw his backpack off of his back and on his lap searching for his notebook. Their assinment was to write about something and bring it back. But both of them had writer's block and couldn't think of anything.

"I just need inspriation" Callie said biting her lip and hitting the pen against the paper repeadly trying to think. "Hmm" Jame's thought for a second. "Can this help?" He asks. Callie turns to him. Jame's put a finger underneath her chin and move's it up towards his lips.

His lip's gently touching her's. Callie deepend the kiss getting out of control. Callie's arms wrapped around his neck as Jame's put his hands on her hip. Jame's broke the kiss. "Did that help?" He asked as they leaned their forehead's against each other.

"Yea thanks" Callie said smiling as she blushed. She then started to right. "I got to go. I will see you later?" He asked. "Ofcourse. Are you coming over to dinner tonight?" Callie asked. "Wouldn't miss it. Love you babe" He said giving her a kiss goodbye. "Love you too" Callie said as she watched him walk away.

Callie then reached in to her backpack and grabbed her phone and a pair of headphone's out and tuned in to listening to music. "Angel with a shotgun" The music played as Callie wrote. She ended up writing a whole pages and she didn't even know. She read what she wrote and gasped at what she wrote.

She started to write about what it was like in prison and then going in to another foster home and what that was all about. It felt like she came a long way. It was nice to think of another family and world away from everything.

"Hello?" Callie answered her phone. "Hey Callie" A voice sounded. "What do you want?" Callie said in to the phone. She felt anger boil inside her as her fist tightened. "Just was checking up. We need to talk" He said. "About?" She asked. "Meet me in the abandoned building on souther street" Callie was about to say something when the line went dead.

Callie threw her stuff in the bag not caring. She felt so angry. Good thing Jame's or Brandon wasn't there. She couldn't take it right now. She just wanted to hit something. Why did he care all of a sudden about her. What did he want to talk about? Callie thoughts ran loose as she walked towards the building.

"Are you sure?" Jesus asked the third time. "Yes Jesus" Marianna said annoyed now. "But why didn't she tell me?" Jesus asked feeling hurt. Marianna had just told him that Lexi was going away to see her grandma that was not getting well. He had just got her back and now he was loosing her again.

"She is worried. She just got you back and now she is leaving she doesn't want to make you upset and stuff. She is mad at her parents but its her family, she has to go even if she doesnt want to" Marianna said sitting next to Jesus on his bed comforting him. "Please dont tell her I told you" Marianna added as she started to leave the room. Jesus ignored her as he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Marianna left him to be alone.

Callie had just walked across the street. Now she stood in front of the building. They had sign's saying "Tresspasser's will be proseccuded" Warning sign's blazed everywhere.

Callie looked right and then left making sure no one saw her as she went under the gate and walked towards the entrance of the building. They covered it with wood and tire. She walked in, immediatly she smelled the smell of wood.

It burned her nose as no light shined through anywhere. Not even through the boarded up windows. A hole in the roof, it was small so a tiny tiny sunlight shined through on the floor. Callie grabbed her phone out of her backpack and shined it as she walked through the building. The floorboards creeked.

"Took you long enough" The voice sounded behind Callie. The voice startled Callie. Callie turned around as her phone shined on the person. She gasped as one word escaped her lips. Her phone fell on the floor making a noise. "Wyatt" The name escaped her lips.

Author's Note - Hey guys! Partager Super here and being awesome :) I am posting another special chapter for you guys today since today is the day! Do you know what today is? Ofcourse you guys do! It's finally been a month since I posted Damaged Good's for you all. How do you like it? It survived a month of me still continuing it. This is my first story that I have not gave up and I would like to still continue it but sadly awesome me can figure out whats next to do for the story. The summer finale left us with a clifhanger. Callie. Review what I should do and help otherwise I might have to end the story by another chapter and leave a clifhanger or something special. Thankyou guys for all the help and support and help me reach a month of hard work. I love you guys and hope you guys have some idea's for me. Love - Partager Super.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note -

Partager Super here! Hey guys! How are you guy's doing? I hope your doing well because prepaired to go on a bumpy ride for Callie. She just realized she isn't well, how can I say this? Human... That's a little of a surpise in store for you. If anyone has read The Mortal Instruments please message me. This story is about to get real so review about how would you like me to pursue the story maybe in a different direction? I want it to be like you guys are reading it on the edge of your seat. Every page turning is a twist. So review what it would be like if Callie was half human, half demon or an angle? Let's say is based on a novel by Cassandra Clare who by the way used to be a writer of fanfiction :) My dream is to be like her by the way. Reply and Pm me with any idea's. I will take all of them in consideration for you guys. Thank-you for all the support - Love Partager Super also known as Tayler Park.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Fifteen -

She started as she turned around and dropped her phone. "What do you want?" Callie yelled at him. "Just to talk my dear" Wyatt said sitting down smiling. "There isn't nothing to talk about. You raped me!" Cally screamed at him. She felt tear's trying to escape her eye lids. "I was hoping we would get past this. It was only two months ago" Wyatt said smiling. "You know what, I cant do this. I have to get home" Callie said walking out but Wyatt grabbed her hand. "Let me go" Callie said.

Wyatt let go of her wrist. "Do you really belong with them? I mean you say you do but deep down you know your worthless and dont deserve them" Wyatt said. Callie stood there for a moment thinking, she then walked out of the building thinking about what Wyatt said. Callie looked at the time on her phone, great she is late for dinner she thought. Callie ran home, as fast as she could. She wasn't looking forward to having dinner with them. Callie's phone rang. Immediately Callie slid the answer button and accepted Lena's call.

"Callie are you okay?" Lena called asking her. "Umm yea I just got lost track of time" Calie responded. "Is Jame's coming?" Lena asked. Callie completely forgot about him. "Yea I think so. I am on my way home so I will talk to you later" Callie told Lena. "Oh sure. Okay. Bye" Lena said hanging up. Callie went to go put her phone in her pocket when she tripped over a step and hit her knee and her arm on the concrete. Callie cursed as her arm and knee were bleeding. Callie ignored the bleeding and got up and kept running towards the house.

"Oh hey Callie. Need a ride?" Jame's asked pulling up on the side of the road noticing Callie was running. Callie stopped and looked at Jame's, she put some of her hair behind her ear and stuttered her words out. "Um sure" Callie said getting in the car. Callie still thought about what Wyatt told her. Jame's tried talking to her but Callie ignored what ever he said as she played with her finger-tips thinking. Finally they pulled up to the house. Callie and Jame's walked up to the front as Jame's pulled Callie's hand it twined with his. Callie smiled as she leaned on to him.

She felt bad thinking about Brandon while she was with him. Was that cheating? Brandon and Jame's, she didn't know who she wanted but she didn't deserve them, that was all she new at the moment. "Hey Callie. Hey Jame's" Stef said coming down from the stairs. "Just about to have dinner" She added. Callie and Jame's walked in to the dinner room still hand in hand. Callie's eyes landed on Brandon. He starred at her. You could see a bruise on Callie's cheek from falling and some dirt on her body.

"What happened to you Callie?" Lena said coming over and checking Callie out. "I was running and not thinking and I fell" Callie said trying to break eye contact with Brandon. "Well, your bleeding. Come up stair's with me and I will fix you up all new" Lena said running her hands across Callie's shoulder's. "Jame's you can sit next to Brandon. I am sure he wont mind" Lena told Jame's. He nodded and walked over to Brandon. "Hey Brandon" Jame's smiled. "Hey" Brandon said shaking his head triyng not to yell at him for being with his girl.

It was awkward for Brandon and Jame's. Jame's tried to talk to him but all Brandon would say was yea or cool or fine. Jame's felt as if Brandon was mad at him for some reason. "Hey babe, I am back" Callie said rushing down stair's with a bandaids on her body. She went next to Jame's and sat next to him. She didn't expect Jame's to kiss her especially in front of Brandon. Brandon turned his head trying to get that image out of his head.

Tonight was going to be awkward, Callie thought to herself. She and Jame's broke the kiss and prepaired for dinner. "Why dont Jame's stay after for some games?" Lena asked coming down stair's. "I love to mam" Jame's said smiling. Now tonight was going to be more awkward, Callie thought.

"Haha" Lena laughed. She patted Jame's on the back in laughter. He was winning over the moms and Callie smiled at him. He brought back so many memories. She loved the way she can be himself. So far so good, she thought to herself.

She could feel Brandon's eyes starring at her. Glued to her. Callie shifted in an uncomfrotable way. "I am going to the bathroom" Callie told everyone smiled. She gave a peck towards Jame's and ran up stairs.

Brandon watched Callie run out of the room. He slipped out of the living room and ran up stairs towards Callie. Callie didn't even notice Brandon was following her. She didn't need to go to the bathroom, she just needed to breath.

Callie ran inside her bedroom, shutting the door, not completely. Callie paced around the room back and forth, brushing her fingers through her hair. She heard the floor creak, turninga round Brandon stood there looking at her.

"Brandon" Callie said in a whisper. She didn't know what she was doing, she lost control for a second. The other Callie took over for a moment. Callie walked over to Brandon, biting her lip. Callie wrapped her arms around Brandon and forcefully kissing him with all her strength.

Brandon's arms dropping over Clary's waist. They took a step in the room as Brandon shut the door but it didn't hit all the way. They both acted in heat as tearing off each other's clothes. Brandon's hands tangling in Callie's hair as he grabbed her head.

"Are you sure?" Brandon whispered against Callie's lips. "Yes" Callie responded. She felt Brandon smile in to the kiss. His hands went under Callie's butt as she was hoisted up against him, he slammed her against the wall, he kissed her with so much passion.

He started to kiss her neck as Callie moaned and put her head to the side. Her hands flying up to his head pressing his face down towards her neck more.

"Brandon" Callie moaned. She felt Brandon lift her up again as he walked over to Callie's bed and fell. Brandon landed on top of Callie, still kissing. Not breaking contact. He felt out of control as he heard Calie moan as he kissed her.

But before anything got to much heated, someone walked in to the room. Callie immedaitely broke contact with Brandon. He still laid on top of her. Marianna stood in the door way, gasped. She was shocked. Brandon stood up as Callie got up.

"Marianna" Callie said taking a step forward and putting her hand out to touch her. Marianna moved, shaking her head in disgust. "You guys are sick" Marianna said shaking her head still. "Marianna please" Brandon asked stepping forward.

Marianna ran out of the door, Callie and Brandon ran after her hoping she woudn't give away what they were doing. Marianna ran down the stairs as fast as she could, still astonished by what she saw.

Marianna ran in to the living room, where everyone was playing the game before. Callie and Brandon ran right down the stairs before a wave of worry splashed over them. "Brandon and Callie are sleeping together" Marianna yelled at the top of her lungs. Brandon and Callie ran behind Marianna but it was to late, the words escaped Marianna's lips as they passed through on her tongue.

Author's note -

Hey! Partager Super here! Woah. Umm, how should I start? I am litterally sitting here upon my computer reading the last sentence. Marianna fianlly walked in on, Brandon and Callie. She still shooken up, has ran downstairs and ran in to the living room where they were playing games at and announced that Brandon and Callie were sleeping together, or hooking up, what ever floates your boat. CLIFFHANGER! I am still in astonishment myself at what I just read for me, even if I wrote it. I didn't come up with the idea of Marianna walking in on them till the last minute. I was about to post it when I decided, it was time for something BIG to happen. Still deciding on how to, lets say, surprise you guys. Be prepared and ready for an all new chapter of "Damaged Goods"

As you may as well know, school is starting back up, well certain schools. Mine is already back up :( Sadly. So all my summer days of writing 24/7 are done. I am favoriting school this year though, trying my best to get my homework done as fast as I could so I can add more chapters on here and write more storie's for all my readers to read. I know this is a long author's note and I appreciate it if you read it. I know a lot of you guys don't read it, I can say myself that I dont read author notes but if your one of those people read this then thank-you. I say this a lot in my author's note and stories but I really appreciate all the support. It makes me smile knowing, I am having people reading my stories, my creations and it gives me courage to write another one.

But, until next week, I hope, I can come up with more surpries. Message me if you want to see something happen and I will message you back, within 24 hours an answer. Hope for you guys like this chapter. It's kinda short but I had to do something that can end the chapter well. I have a lot of stuff I can put on here but some of you may want me to finish. Message me if you want to know more about the characters or anything. I love to tell you more about the story like where Jame's was born and from and what's his story. Prepare for another amazing chapter, on Friday or Saturday. This is Partager Super, being awesome today.

Goodnight - Review what for me to do next.

Partager Super -


End file.
